A call centre system is mainly targeted at enterprise customers to provide consultations, help, complaints and other related services, and it has become a main communication method between the enterprise and customer. As a main customer-oriented service window and sales window of the enterprise, a call centre system is required to be able to provide services and solve problems for customers timely and efficiently. Thus, the call centre system is required to have better robustness and flexibility, and be able to be prepared for any emergency; besides, it is required to improve the flexibility of system application while reducing and even avoiding influence on the customer.
At present, the common agent voice channel emergency solution of the call centre system has a few disadvantages, and it is implemented basically by adopting disaster recovery agents, an agent system of one call with multiple vibrations and other modes; the disaster recovery agents cannot be realized when there are not enough agents; or, it is difficult to utilize the above solution to realize the agent service continuity in the case where the call centre can not support one call with synchronous vibration. Besides, the requirement for continuous services cannot be met in the case where a telephone operator is off the seat. The enterprise urgently needs a switch solution which is simple to implement, easy to operate and relatively low in investment cost, and can fast implement a seamless switch of agent service calls.